


The Gifted Ones

by peacehaven



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehaven/pseuds/peacehaven
Summary: The Gifted Ones.They are humans who have abnormal powers making them superhuman. These superhumans must study at Academia of Donati where they learn to master their powers. When Park Jimin, one of the gifted attends this Academy he meets people who will become his long-time friends, lover and enemies. Mysteries will be unsolved, secrets will be discovered. There will be disloyalty, betrayal, hatred and love. Will Jimin be able to face it all?"The rightful one will always win in the end, even if that means they will face heartbreak, even if that means they will lose a piece of themselves that will never be found. The righful one will always face victory.""Maybe not this time."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

*OST*

1\. Bonjr - It's Ok, You're Ok

2\. Sam Yung - Eleven (Piano Version)

3\. Aquilo - Losing You

4\. Eric Arjes - Find My Way Back

5\. Rachel Platten - Broken Glass

6\. Loïc Nottet - Mud Blood

7\. Hannah Ellis - You Were Never Gone

8\. Lauv - Breathe

9\. Zara Larsson - I Can't Fall In Love Without You

10\. Novo Amor & Ed Tullett - Alps


	2. Prologue

The sky was painted a captivating navy blue decorated with twinkling stars. The beauteous moon glowed gracefully, illuminating the quiet night. Jimin sat on the ground of his bedroom, his hands feeling the soft beige carpet. The night sky always captured Jimin’s attention, inviting him to admire the view – the beauty. For the night sky comforted him. Jimin believes the reason why he admires the sky when the sun has set is because it is quiet and peaceful, as if he is the only one with the sky.

“What are you looking at?” A soft voice questioned. Jimin turned around towards the direction of the voice which belonged to none other than the head maid – Mrs. Kim. Jimin instantly smiled, “the sky.” Jimin responded while turning his attention back at the view.

Mrs. Kim is a motherly figure to Jimin. Being aware that she should obey the rules given to her as a maid, Mrs. Kim disobeyed a few for Jimin’s happiness. She knew that Jimin is lonely majority of the time so out of her own will she sneaks into his bedroom to have a small chat no matter how dangerous it can be.

Mrs. Kim chuckled quietly, staring at the young boy lovingly – a mother’s sweet gaze. “You were always fond of the sky but then again who wouldn’t be? It is beautiful.” She agreed while turning her attention to the sky too.

“Now, Master Lee is calling for you.” Jimin instantly frowned. “Do I really have to go? I don’t like Mr. Lee, he scares me.” Jimin pouted instantly warming Mrs. Kim’s heart. She laughed softly while ruffling Jimin’s black hair.

When Jimin was a small infant, he was left on the doorstep of Mr. Lee’s home. Coincidentally, Mrs. Kim brought the young child in to Mr. Lee. Around the neighborhood, Mr. Lee is known as a cold man with his icy gaze that could make anyone go down on their knees. But, when he took his first glance at Jimin he decided to keep him which surprised Mrs. Kim and the other servants. What exactly made him want to keep the child? Was it his innocent brown eyes? Or the way his eyes formed into crescent moons when he smiled? That remains a mystery.

“He may seem scary but he does care for you Jimin.” She bent down to Jimin’s height, reassuring him. “Now”, she clapped her hands while getting up. Mrs. Kim brought her hand out for Jimin to take; “shall we?” she beamed. Jimin grinned while taking her hand, allowing Mrs. Kim to lead the way.

When they reached the gigantic doors, engraved with gold patterns, Mrs. Kim let go of his hands and gave Jimin a small push towards the room. Jimin turned his innocent eyes to Mrs. Kim - visibly gulping. She gave him two big thumbs up reassuring him that there is nothing to worry about. Jimin gave a small nod and knocked softly on the door.

“Come in.” A deep voice responded.

Jimin pushed the heavy doors slowly, peeking his head in and entered the room – inside Mr. Lee’s study room. He walked towards the big wooden desk positioned near the large windows. Both sides of the room were covered with books, reaching towards the ceiling. Jimin always wondered how Mr. Lee reached for the books right at the top. He stood stiffly, intertwining his hands at the front while staring at the man.

“Jimin.” The deep voice acknowledged.

“Yes, Mr. Lee.” His soft voice responded.

Mr. Lee turned his full attention to the young boy, staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Since you are now seven-years-old, I have decided it’s time you joined my work place.” He spoke with authority, analyzing Jimin’s reaction.

Jimin tiled his head cutely, “the academy?” he questioned. Mr. Lee’s eyes softened for a second before it was replaced with his signature cold eyes. “Yes, the academy. As your powers are becoming stronger I decided it is best you join the academy where you will learn and master your powers to your best abilities.” His gaze lowered to the silver band on Jimin’s wrist.

“Have you been wearing your band at all time?” He questioned. Jimin nodded furiously, aware of the consequences if he didn’t.

“Good. Any questions?” Jimin stared at the ground thoughtfully before returning his gaze back to Mr. Lee. “Are there others… like me?” His brows furrowed, awaiting the answer.

“Yes, there are. There are children your age and older who have similar conditions to you. So don’t worry.” Jimin’s worries instantly vanished knowing he can fit in since he has been home schooled all this time. He felt nervous and excited; he can finally make friends besides Mrs. Kim.

“If that is all, go to bed. You start school tomorrow early in the morning. I have already informed Mrs. Kim so everything is prepared for you.” Mr. Lee turned his back on Jimin and gazed out the large window. Jimin gave a small bow and walked towards the door.

“Goodnight.” Mr. Lee murmured whilst still facing the window. Jimin stopped in his steps and gave a small smile. “Goodnight, sir.” He responded and left the room.

“He is growing so fast Yeonha.” Mr. Lee whispered, twirling the black ring on his index finger.

\-----

“Wake up.” A voice spoke softly while shaking Jimin’s sleeping form. “Jimin?” The young boy groaned in annoyance. Mrs. Kim sighed while resting a hand on her hip before she grinned. She leaned towards Jimin with her hands behind her back, “today is your first day of school.” Jimin suddenly sprung out of bed and ran towards his bathroom. Mrs. Kim chuckled at his enthusiasm; he never failed to amuse her.

At the speed of lightning, Jimin brushed his teeth and washed his face before running back to his bedroom. A uniform was laid neatly on his (already made) bed that Mrs. Kim most likely left. Jimin admired the uniform with its crisp white shirt, black slim trousers, burgundy and white tie and finishing it off with a burgundy blazer. On the chest of the blazer, there is a gold shield engraved with a brown dragon. Under that engraved the name of the academy, Academia of Donati. The name is in Latin that translates to the, ‘Academy of the Gifted.’

Jimin happily put on his uniform and finished the look off with his sleek black shoes. He neatly brushed his hair. He admired his reflection in the mirror and couldn’t help the grin forming. Jimin looked different, he had a different aura around him. One that spoke of confidence and power, and he liked it. With one last look he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Once in the dining room, he is disappointed with the sight of only one plate. “Mr. Lee had to leave early because of some work.” Mrs. Kim said, she always knew what he is thinking without having to voice his thoughts. Jimin nodded understandingly and sat down.

“Are you wearing your band?” She questioned. Jimin raised his arm in the air answering a cheeky ‘yes!’ Ever since Jimin was left at Mr. Lee’s doorstep, Jimin has grown to see that he isn't exactly a normal human being. First of all he could move things with his mind. And he knows for sure that no one else could.

Additionally, he can also start a fire with a snap of his fingers. However, the older he became the stronger his powers were; up to point where he is unable to control it. The servants such as Mrs. Kim all have powers too, however their powers are only activated when they need to fight in defense. As servants, they made a blood oath to Mr. Lee that states they must stay loyal to him and that their powers can only be used when defending Mr. Lee if he is ever attacked. In their society, the servants are viewed as the commoners since their powers are weak and not as powerful.

Mr. Lee also has powers however, his powers are unknown to the servants and Jimin. No one has ever seen him use his powers but rumors say that he is powerful man. When Mr. Lee found out that Jimin is facing issues with controlling his powers, especially since he has two; he gave Jimin a silver band. This band controls his power and ensures that he cannot use his maximum. In society, it is incredibly rare for someone to have control over two types of powers. The most common powers people have are fire, water, ice, speed, invisibility, and strength etc. - fire being one of the strongest.

After Jimin had finished eating his breakfast, he made his way towards the car prepared for him.

“Jimin.” Mrs. Kim called. She gave him a sad smile, Jimin looked at her in confusion. His gaze landed on the suitcase she was carrying. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you leaving, Mrs. Kim?” he asked her, worry and fear shown in his eyes.

“No.” He sighed in relief. “Then what is the suitcase for?” Mrs. Kim sighed aloud - obviously troubled. She bent down to his eye level and rested her hand on his shoulder. “It’s yours. You’re leaving,” She said with a frown.

“What?”

Mrs. Kim looked towards the ground thinking of a nice way to tell him. “The academy you’re going to...it’s a boarding academy. As in, you have to live there. They have dorms there.” She met his gaze. Jimin looked at her with sad eyes. “But I don’t want to live there. I want to stay here with you.” He mumbled

“I know honey, and I would love if you could stay too. But this was Mr. Lee’s orders. It’s impossible to stay here while studying at the academy. The distance from here to the academy is very long, it takes around two to three hours.” Jimin instantly hugged Mrs. Kim, his arms only reaching around her waist.

“I’ll miss you.” He mumbled, his voice muffled. Mrs. Kim put her arms around Jimin hugging him tightly. Jimin is like a son to her. “I’ll miss you too sweat pea. And you are also allowed to visit during the holidays.” She said patting his hair, attempting to brighten the mood. She gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

“The car is waiting Jimin. You better hurry.” She smiled. “I’ll call you everyday, okay?” Jimin smiled softly. Mrs. Kim’s smile widened as she chuckled, “of course and I’ll be waiting for your calls.” Jimin gave her one last wave and went inside the car; while one of the servants put his suitcase inside the boot of the car. He glanced outside the window where Mrs. Kim is waving at him with her sweet smile; he smiled in return as the car drove away.

\-----

“Young master. Young master, we have arrived.” Jimin stirred in his sleep, groggily lifting his head up. The door to his side was open where the driver stood patiently, waiting for him to get out. Jimin nodded and got out of the car, his eyes widened at the view in front of him. The Academy is humongous.

The Academy stood proudly, with marble pillars at the entrance. In front stood a water fountain with a statue of what looks to be a man and a woman. All around the Academy were greenery covering every inch. Around the entire academy stood intimidating large metal fences that made it impossible to climb over - even for a grown adult.

The academy had an aura of power and mystery. This capitivated Jimin as he wishes to unlock these mysteries within the academy. With a nervous yet excited heart Jimin took his first steps towards the academy, the place where he will be stay at until the age of eighteen. This is his new home from now on.

“Welcome to Academia of Donati.” The driver said while carrying his suitcase. 


	3. 001

“Jimin! Wait up!” A deep voice hollered. Jimin turned around towards the source of the voice. There he saw Kim Taehyung, his childhood best friend attempting to run after him – he is failing miserably. Jimin grinned at his best friend before an evil smile crept up. Just as Taehyung is about to reach him Jimin runs off.

“What?” Taehyung stops for a second before groaning in annoyance and starts running again after his best friend. Taehyung was panting hard while calling after Jimin but the boy didn’t stop.

On Jimin’s first day, he met Kim Taehyung. They instantly clicked and became the best of friends. Jimin wished he could share his room with Taehyung but unfortunately because of how dangerous his power is becoming, he has to room by himself. But nonetheless it’s a routine for Taehyung to always come to his room where they play, talk and laugh about and vice versa.

Jimin turns around to see how far Taehyung is while walking backwards. The sight of seeing Taehyung struggling to catch up made him erupt in a round of laughter, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Kim Tae- oof!” Jimin crashed into a solid chest behind him.

“You should really look where you’re going.” Says a husky voice behind him, while their chest rumbles lowly from chuckling – Jungkook. Jimin instantly turns around to meet none other than Jeon Jungkook, who was smirking at him.

“I..H-he” Jimin stutters at his long time crush. “Jimin! Finally caught you!” Taehyung says, oblivious to the scene. Jungkook drifts his gaze to Taehyung analyzing the boy from head to toe. Taehyung seems to notice Jimin’s pink cheeks and looks behind him where Jungkook was staring at him. Something flashed in Jungkook’s eyes before it was replaced back to its original cold gaze while stilling maintaining a smirk on his face.

“Who are you?” Taehyung questions. Of course he knows who Jeon Jungkook is, everyone does. Jungkook is the honor student, athletic and is good-looking. Rumor has it; he is also one of the strongest in the academy – a bonus really. Plus, Taehyung hears Jimin’s love-struck comments about how ‘perfect’ Jungkook is on a daily basis. So Taehyung knew a lot about him unfortunately.

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” He introduces in a cool manner while putting his hand out for Taehyung to shake. Taehyung shook his hand and muttered a small, ‘Kim Taehyung’ before looking away.

“So Jimin and Taehyung. How about you guys have lunch with me and my little group today?” Jimin immediately felt light-headed, its not always where your crush invites you and your best friend to lunch. Taehyung is about to decline before Jimin answers a little too excitedly, “yes! I- I mean we would love to.” Jimin grinned.

Taehyung gave a fake smile while laughing bitterly. “Jimin, a word.” He gritted while yanking Jimin from behind his collar. Jimin glared at him in frustration. “What is wrong with you?!” He whisper-yelled.

“I didn’t agree to this!” He whisper-yelled back. “Taehyung, don’t do this to me. You know out of everyone how much I li-“ Jimin was cut off by Jungkook, “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” He intervened and walked off not allowing the boys to respond. Jimin sighed dreamily. “Isn’t he so hot?”

“We need to tell Hoseok! Quick!” Jimin grabbed onto Taehyung’s wrist and ran towards their classroom. Taehyung could only roll his eyes in annoyance as he allowed Jimin to drag him along.

\-----

“What? Are you crazy?” Hoseok questioned in disbelief. Jimin frowned, “what do you mean? You should be happy.” He whined childishly. Taehyung watched the pair silently whilst slurping from his juice box.

“As much as I would love to Jimin, Jungkook and his gang are known to be bad. Bad as in stay away or your life will on the line bad. Understand?” Hoseok responded worriedly. “But we already agreed. There’s no turning back.” Hoseok could only sigh while sipping his juice in distress.

Hoseok attended this academy at the age of fourteen where usually everyone else does. Only people like Jimin and Taehyung who are a special case attend earlier so they can be at the same level as the new kids who have trained throughout their childhood at their homes. When Hoseok met the two he instantly clicked with them as they were just as weird as him. From then on they have been inseparable.

“You’re joining us too.” Taehyung intervened, pausing his drinking; his face showing how he is clearly annoyed with the situation. Hoseok scoffed, “and why do I have to? This is your mess, not mine.” Taehyung scowled at him, “because we stick as a team. If one of us are in a mess then we all are too.” Hoseok moaned out loud. “I swear you guys will be the death of me. Oh and by the way, if they do happen to kill me I’m suing both of you so technically, you all are trying to kill me.” Jimin ignored his last statement as he instantly stared to cheer while thanking Hoseok almost chucking his juice box.

“I love you Hoseok!” He yelled catching the attention of their class. But then again their class are pretty used to seeing their weird encounters. So they disregarded their attention, as it is an everyday thing.

“Yeah, yeah I know you do. You guys owe me a burger.” He dismissed.

“By the way, my room for movie night today.” Taehyung grinned, already forgetting about their upcoming lunch.

“Sure. What movie should be watch today?”

“How about a drama for a change? I heard ‘Descendants of the Sun’ is a really popular drama at the moment.” Taehyung informed.

“Pfft, a chick flick?” Jimin scoffed, “lets watch it.” He said in all seriousness. “Descendants of the Sun it is.” The boys brought their juice boxes together shouting, “cheers” while returning to drinking their juice.

\-----

“I really do not want to be here right now.” Taehyung deadpanned when he saw Jungkook waving at them from the ‘popular’ table. Jimin immediately went to their table with a shy smile. Despite Jimin being known around the school as being a hyper kid, he tends to get shy around people he has never spoken to. Hoseok and Taehyung quietly followed behind. The table consisted of Jungkook at the centre, followed by Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi.

The rest of the school population stared wide-eyed at the most popular boys in the academy. It’s not always where they openly invite a weird group of people. Especially as weird as the three musketeers.

“Hi.”

"Hey."

“Sup.”

The boys greeted. 

"Hey."

"Hello.

"Okay."

“Mmph.”

They all look towards Seokjin who is currently stuffing his face with cold noodles. Seokjin looks up from his food, “what?” he questioned. The other three sigh in return. “Jimin, Taehyung! Glad you guys could make it.” Jungkook smiled. He notices Hoseok standing awkwardly behind them, “who’s this?”

“He is our lovely friend Hoseok.” Jimin said while grinning at Hoseok. Jungkook smiled at him in acceptance, “well it’s nice to meet you Hoseok, I’m Jungkook. Now have a seat guys.” He chimed.

The boys sat down with their lunch trays, Jimin obviously beside Jungkook. “Let me introduce you to my friends. This here is Namjoon”, he points to the blonde guy with small eyes. He had a unique aura around him, powerful and wise. Namjoon nods in acknowledgement. “This is Yoongi, he is quite the sleeper.” Jungkook teases. “Sup”, Yoongi greets lazily.

“And last but not least our eldest, Seokjin.” The boys greet Seokjin who smiles with noodles hanging from his mouth. “He is quite the foodie.”

“I’ve noticed.” Hoseok muttered to himself. Jimin elbows Hoseok in the ribs, shooting him a glare.

“Well, I’m Jimin. This here is Taehyung my best friend and my close friend Hoseok.” Hoseok and Taehyung smile briefly before returning their attention back to their food.

“So, Jimin. What power do you have?” Namjoon questioned. “Huh, I-I have fire.” He chuckles nervously.

Before Jimin attended the academy, Mr. Lee had warned him not to tell others about his second power. He still doesn’t understand why but he agreed, perhaps it is because mastering two powers is uncommon. Jimin had only told his two closest friends whom he could trust with his life. 

“That’s…interesting.” Jungkook comments, though his face says the opposite. He is clearly not impressed. Despite fire being the strongest and only a few of the school population having it, Jungkook expected him to have a great power. A powerful one. He assumed since Jimin is known for living in the academy during his childhood. Jimin felt slightly disappointed at his reaction.

Jungkook turns his full attention to Taehyung who was looking at Jimin with concern. He could tell that Jimin felt a little upset. “So, what is your power?” Jungkook smirks. Taehyung makes a sour face at Jungkook but answers him nonetheless. “Speed.”

“What a coincidence, one of mine is speed too.” Jungkook grins.

Taehyung’s eyebrow rose, “one of them?” He obviously knew Jungkook’s other power but he decided to carry on with his clueless act. Jungkook chuckled in response since it’s rare that a student at this academy is unaware of his two powers.

“Yes, one of them. I master two powers. Speed and Earth. A weird combination but gives quite a fight together.”

“Woah! So you can like increase the speed of your Earth power?” Hoseok asks, intrigued.

“Pretty much.” Jungkook smirks while looking at Taehyung for his reaction.

“That’s sick dude.” Hoseok whistles.

Taehyung doesn’t look impressed. Well since he already knew. “What about you Namjoon?” Jimin asks. Namjoon smiles shyly, “my power isn’t really that cool. It’s intelligence, but different to human intelligence. It’s far greater plus I have photographic memory so I can remember pretty much everything.”

“Smarter than Albert Einstein?”

“Ten times, smarter. I’m probably the smartest in Mathematics. As in my calculations and equations are accurate. Exact.” Jimin stares at Namjoon in admiration. “Damn, that’s dope.” Namjoon smiles at his reaction.

“What about you Yoongi?”

“Invisibility. It’s an advantage since I can easily hide and sleep anywhere as I wish.” He gave a lazy smirk.

“I knew someone was staring at me in the bathroom.” Jimin joked before grinning. “I like you kid.” Yoongi chuckled, “I think we’ll get along just fine.” He smiled sincerely. Jimin felt happy that someone like Min Yoongi approved of him.

“That’s a relief, or it would’ve been really awkward.” Jimin continued to joke while wriggling his eyebrows. A sense of relief fell over Taehyung, he was glad that Jimin was fitting in.

“Oh thanks guys for asking us. Really, you’re too kind.” Seokjin spat with sarcasm, while having his arm around Hoseok. Both wearing similar expressions.

“Oh whatever, like we care. Seokjin has Earth for those who are curious. You know all nature and shit.” Seokjin scoffed whilst Jungkook frowned at Yoongi’s explanation, “for your information Earth isn’t ‘nature and shit’ there’s actually a lot mor-“

“Oh shut up Jungkook.” Yoongi cut him off making the other chuckle. “Hoseok here has ice as his power. Shocker right? Since he’s all rainbows and sun shines and then his power is so cold and the opposite really.” Hoseok had an unreadable look on his face, “don’t say it.” Jimin demanded.

“I guess I’m living the best of both worlds.” Hoseok said seriously. “Jung Hoseok ladies and gentleman.” Taehyung presented with sarcasm causing the others to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why Taehyung didn't use his power at the beginning of the chapter to catch up to Jimin is because the academy has a policy where students are not allowed to use their powers all the time. They must only use their powers when they are told to by teachers, so in certain classes that requires powers to be used. Hope that makes sense. Also, they're ALL the SAME age. That's why they're not using any honorifics. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter. How are you guys finding the story so far?


End file.
